Siempre te encontrare
by Freya White
Summary: Que pasaria si Leanbow y Udonna se hubieran conocido de la misma manera que Blancanieves y encantador.
1. Cuando cae la nieve

Leanbow se encontraba en el bosque practicando, en eso escucho un ruido extraño, se asomó para ver que era, estaba a la defensiva pensando que era algún ser oscuro, atacándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

"Muestra la cara cobarde". Dijo Leanbow "Eres una… chica".

"Mujer". Dijo ella, agarro una piedra y lo golpeo, dejándole ventaja para escapar, llevándose consigo una bolsa de joyas que Leanbow tenía consigo.

"No puedes ocultarte, donde sea que vallas, te encontrare". Dijo Leanbow.

Ella volteo y sonrió, y siguió corriendo.

Leanbow había puesto una trampa para capturar a la chica. Su plan dio resultado ya que ella cayó en la trampa que estaba en el árbol.

"Hahaha". Rio Leanbow. "Dije que te encontraría, lo que sea que hagas, siempre te encontrare".

"¿Es tu manera de conseguir mujeres? ¿Atrapándolas? ". Dijo la chica.

"Es mi manera de atrapar ladrones". Dijo Leanbow.

"Eres todo un príncipe encantador". Dijo ella.

"Tengo un nombre. Es…"

"No importa, encantador te queda bien". Dijo ella. "Ahora córtame las cuerdas encantador".

"Te dejare en libertad cuando me devuelvas las joyas". Dijo Leanbow.

"No me gustan las joyas". Dijo ella.

"Es cierto me di cuenta". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Me quieres ofender?". Dijo ella.

"Así es, disculpa, ¿Cómo se me ocurre poner en entredicho a quien me robo? ¿Y mis joyas?"

"Las vendí". Dijo ella.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Qué más da? creía que era mi bolsa al darme cuenta de que no era mía decidí vender las joyas". Dijo ella.

"Si ya me di cuenta de que no era tu bolsa, yo tengo la tuya, ¿quién diría que te gusta aprender hechizos?". Dijo Leanbow enseñándole la bolsa y el libro.

"Dame mi libro". Dijo ella.

"Te lo daré si me dices a quien le vendiste las joyas". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Y que tienen de importantes no eran joyas de gran valor?". Dijo ella.

"Eran especiales, adentro se encontraba un anillo que era de mi madre, el cual le iba a dar a mi prometida". Dijo Leanbow.

"No importa de seguro solo es una niña presumida, conociendo al novio". Dijo ella.

"Eso no te importa". Dijo Leanbow. "Esto es lo que pasara, voy a cortarte la red, y me llevaras con quien tenga mis joyas, luego recuperaras mi anillo". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Por qué iba hacerlo?". Dijo ella.

"Por qué se quién eres, Udonna la bruja blanca, la hermana del príncipe de nieve y Niella la guardiana ¿Me pregunto que dirán cuando se entere que su hermana pequeña robo una joyas y las vendió?". Dijo Leanbow. "Presiento que no te trataran tan encantadoramente, como yo".

"Está bien, no me interpondré en tu camino hacia el amor verdadero". Dijo ella.

Leanbow cortó la red.

Leanbow y Udonna fueron juntos a buscar a Graham, un viejo cazador solitario a quien Udonna vendió las joyas. Estos se empezaron a llevar muy bien.

Cuando llegaron con Graham, este muy amablemente le devolvió el anillo a Leanbow.

"Entonces, ya tienes tu anillo, ya podrás casarte". Dijo Udonna.

"Si, y aquí tienes tu libro, no podrás ser una gran hechicera sin él". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow miro el anillo. "Ya sé, no es lo tuyo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo". Dijo Udonna quitándole el anillo y poniéndoselo en su mano. Entonces ella miro el anillo puesto en su mano mientras Leanbow la miraba tan dulcemente. "Si no es lo mío". Dijo Udonna devolviéndole el anillo a Leanbow. "Seguro a tu prometida le encantara". Dijo Udonna.

"Donde sea que vayas, ten cuidado, si necesitas algo…". Dijo Leanbow.

"Me encontraras". Dijo Udonna.

"Siempre". Dijo Leanbow.

"Adiós Udonna". Dijo Leanbow.

"Adiós encantador". Dijo Udonna.

"Te dije tengo un nombre… soy Leanbow".

"No, me gusta más encantador". Dijo Udonna.

Udonna se dio la vuelta y se retiró, mientras Leanbow se quedó observándola mientras se iba pensando en que tal vez la volvería a encontrar.


	2. El verdadero amor

Udonna estaba en su habitación, pensando en Leanbow.

_"Deba dejar de pensar en él, en pocos días se casara nunca estaremos juntos"._ Pensó Udonna.

Alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?". Pregunto su hermana Niella. Quien entro a la habitación de Udonna.

"Si, ¿Qué quieres?". Dijo Udonna.

"Se lo que estás pensando, pero tienes que saber que solo se vieron una vez, y algún día llegara esa persona tan especial a la que ames, pero esa persona no es Leanbow".

"¿Por qué lo dices?". Pregunto Udonna.

"Leanbow se casara con Abigail, en dos días". Dijo Niella.

"Creía que mientras más estuviera aquí sola, más fácil sería olvidarlo, sin embargo pienso en él". Dijo Udonna.

"Sola en tu habitación, no lo creo". Dijo Niella.

"Ojala hubiera un modo de sacármelo de mi cabeza". Dijo Udonna.

Niella se quedó pensando.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo hay?". Dijo Udonna.

"Claro que no, es decir…". Dijo Niella.

"¿Qué sabes Niella?". Dijo Udonna. Niella se quedó pensando. "Vamos, te he ayudado varias veces, ¿Qué sabes?". Dijo Udonna.

"Hay rumores, de un hombre que puede conceder los deseos más nefastos, capaz de hacer lo que le pidas". Dijo Niella.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?". Pregunto Udonna.

"No sé, pero te prohíbo ir a buscarlo, el practica la magia oscura y quien sabe que daños podría causar". Dijo Niella.

"Tengo que hacerlo". Dijo Udonna.

"No y es mi última palabra". Dijo Niella, dejando la habitación.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo aunque tenga que desobedecer a mi hermana". Dijo Udonna.

Esa noche Udonna escapo para ir a buscar a ese hombre, en una pequeña aldea que estaba cerca de un lago. Udonna se subió en una pequeña barca y navego al otro lado del lago.

"¿Cuánto por esto?". Dijo un hombre que apareció mientras Udonna amarraba la pequeña barca a un poste cerca del lago.

"¿Disculpe?". Dijo Udonna.

"Su bote, es una habilidad artesanal exquisita". Dijo el hombre.

"No está a la venta". Dijo Udonna.

"Claro que si tesoro, nadie viene a verme sin un trato en mente."

"Usted es el hombre capaz de conceder cualquier deseo". Dijo Udonna.

"Rumplestiltskin para servirte, estaba ansioso por conocerte" Dijo Rumplestiltskin acercándose a Udonna. "Vaya, realmente eres la más bella de todas, ¿no? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Necesito una cura". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Qué te acoge?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Mal de amores". Dijo Udonna.

"La aflicción más dolorosa, temo que si quieres hacer que él te amé, eso es imposible para cualquiera". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"No ese no es el problema, no podemos estar juntos". Dijo Udonna.

"En eso si puedo ayudarte". Dijo Rumplestiltskin, el saco una pequeña botella de cristal de su bolsa y tomo un poco de agua del lago e hizo un conjuro.

"¿Con eso basta?". Dijo Udonna.

"Aun no, nunca son iguales dos amores, eso tiene que ser…".Rumplestiltskin se acercó a Udonna y le arranco un cabello. "Personal". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Y si bebo eso ¿Ya no lo amare?". Dijo Udonna.

"La próxima vez que veas al causante de tu dolor, no recordaras quien es". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿No lo recordare?". Dijo Udonna.

"El amor es la magia más poderosa, por eso la cura debe ser extrema". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Cuál es el precio?". Dijo Udonna.

Rumplestiltskin alzo su mano en el que tenía el cabello de Udonna. "Con esto me basta". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Para qué quieres pelos míos?". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Para que los necesitas ya no están en la cabeza? ¿Trato hecho?" Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna tomo la botella. "Eso pensé, bebe a tu salud, Udonna". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna regreso a su casa, pero su hermana ya se había dado cuenta de que se escapó.

"¿A dónde fuiste Udonna? Espero y no hayas ido con ese hombre". Dijo Niella muy enfadada.

"No te preocupes, no lo encontré". Udonna mintió a su hermana, sabía que si le decía lo de la pócima Niella no iba a permitir que se la bebiera.

"¿Esta segura? ¿No me mientes?". Dijo Niella.

"Segura, solo eran rumores". Dijo Udonna.

"Me alegro de que estés bien". Dijo Niella abrazando a su hermana.

* * *

Udonna estaba en el bosque apunto de tomar la pócima que le había dado Rumplestiltskin, pero en eso llego una paloma la cual tenía amarrada una carta que Leanbow le había escrito a ella.

**_Querida Udonna:_**

**_No supe más de ti desde aquella vez, por eso asumo que hallaste la felicidad que deseabas. Pero debo decirte que no pasa ni un día en que no deje de pensar en ti. En dos días tendré que casarme, ven a mí antes. Ven a mí, muéstrame que sientes lo mismo y estaremos juntos para siempre. Y si no, tendré mi respuesta._**

**_Leanbow._**

Las lágrimas de Udonna corrían por su cara, ella estaba feliz de que Leanbow también sintiera lo mismo por ella, haci que fue a buscarlo.

Pero esa felicidad no duraría para siempre, un amigo de Udonna y Leanbow, Calindor, estaba celoso de que ellos dos se amaran, él amaba a Udonna en secreto si Udonna no era de él, tampoco sería de Leanbow, haci que amenazo a Udonna con matar a Leanbow.

Udonna entro a la habitación de Leanbow.

"Leanbow". Dijo Udonna. "Recibí tu carta".

"Viniste". Leanbow corrió hacia ella y el abrazo y estuvo a punto de besarla.

"Espera, Leanbow, lo nuestro es imposible".

"¿Cómo que es imposible? Nosotros dos podemos estar juntos". Dijo Leanbow.

"No lo creo, yo no te amo, lo siento, dijiste que siempre estaría en tu corazón, y es un destino muy cruel, ve y vive tu vida, vívela sin mí porque aquí no hay lugar para ambos, tendrás lugar en tu corazón para amar a alguien más, alguien que te amé como yo nunca lo he hecho, como nunca lo Hare". Dijo Udonna entregándole la carta a Leanbow.

Ambos se miraron sin nada más que decir solo adiós, Udonna salió de la habitación tratando de resistir las lágrimas. Tan luego llego a su casa se puso a llorar miro la pócima una vez más _"Esto acabara con todos mis sentimientos todo mi dolor y los destruirá"_. Pensó Udonna.

Niella entro a la habitación de Udonna.

"Udonna, la boda se cancela, Leanbow dejo a Abigail, tu encantador no se casara". Dijo Niella.

"¿Quién?". Dijo Udonna.

Niella miro a la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama de Udonna y vio una botella vacía. "¿Udonna que hiciste?". Dijo Niella. Udonna había tomado la pócima de Rumplestiltskin.


	3. La reina Regina

**La reina Regina**

La Reina Regina estaba en su castillo, se dirigio al espejo mas grande que se encontraba en esa habitacion.

"Espejito, espejito, dime ¿quien de todas es la mas hermosa.?". Dijo Regina.

Del espejo aparecio el rostro de un hombre. "Tu mi reina eres la mas hermosa de todas, pero hay alguien dispuesta a superarte". Dijo el espejo.

"¿Quien es esa mujer?". Dijo Regina.

El espejo mostro a ala joven.

"Su nombre es Udonna, tiene que hacer algo antes de que ella sea mas hermosa que usted mi reina". Dijo el espejo.

"Guardias". Grito Regina.

"Si su majestad". Dijieron los guardias.

"Traiganme al mejor cazador que puedan encontrar". Dijo Regina.

Regina planeaba sacarle el corazon a Udonna para que ella fuera la mas hermosa de todas.

* * *

**Por favor quiero saber que piensan de la historia, dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Lo que le aconteció a Frederick

Flashback

Mucho antes de que Leanbow conociera a Udonna, él había salvado a una aldea que había sido atacada por un gran y temible dragón, el líder de la aldea, el rey Midas, quiso recompensar a Leanbow con su más grande tesoro, su hija Abigail, el rey buscaba al guerrero más fuerte el cual pudiera casarse con su hija y ese era Leanbow.

* * *

Leanbow y Abigail estaban hablando.

"Ya se la verdad, amas a Udonna, y no tienes intenciones de casarte conmigo". Dijo Abigail.

"No pienso casarme con alguien que no ame". Dijo Leanbow.

"Lo sé, porque yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, mi corazón pertenece a otro, un hombre con quien iba a casarme su nombre es Frederick, ya se lo que sientes, Sera mejor que vayas a buscarla". Dijo Abigail.

"Y porque no te casaste con el si lo amabas". Dijo Leanbow.

"Todos tenemos tragedias y el amor perdido es la peor, creí que si te reunías con tu amor verdadero me haría sentir mejor". Dijo Abigail.

"Gracias pero mi amor me dijo con certeza que no siente por mí lo que yo siento por ella, esa es mi tragedia". Dijo Leanbow.

"No es una tragedia, ven sígueme". Dijo Abigail.

Abigail llevo a Leanbow a una parte del bosque en donde estaba una estatua de oro en forma de un guerrero.

"Aquí fue donde mi amado Frederick sacrificó su vida". Dijo Abigail.

"Lo siento ¿Murió en batalla?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Un día un poderoso hechicero me secuestro y Frederick fue a rescatarme y murió al salvar mi vida". Dijo Abigail.

"Es un tributo digno, el trabajo artesanal es notable". Dijo Leanbow mientras miraba la estatua

"La mano que estas tocando es la de Frederick, el hechicero lo maldijo convirtiéndolo en oro". Dijo Abigail.

"Los hechizos se pueden romper ¿Ya intentaste el beso del amor verdadero?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Hasta que mis labios sangraron". Dijo Abigail.

"El oro se interpuso ¿Debe de a ver algo más?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Lo hay, existe la leyenda del lago Nostos, sus aguas parecen tener propiedades mágicas que pueden devolverte algo que perdiste". Dijo Abigail.

"¿Y no lo intentaste?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Claro que sí, pero el lago es vigilado por una criatura que ahoga a sus víctimas, nadie que lo haya enfrentado, sobrevivió". Dijo Abigail.

"No pierdas las esperanzas, enfrentare a ese guardián y traeré el agua que romperá el hechizo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Nadie ha tenido éxito". Dijo Abigail.

"Nadie tiene mi valentía, uno de los dos merece ser feliz". Dijo Leanbow.

"Y si tu mueres ninguno lo será". Dijo Abigail.

"No es cierto, ¿No lo entiendes? Si tengo éxito te reunirás con Frederick, y tu pena acabara, si fracaso la pena que acabara será la mía". Dijo Leanbow.

Abigail lo llevo al lago Nostos.

"Seguiré el camino solo". Dijo Leanbow.

"No permíteme acompañarte". Dijo Abigail.

"No por la única vida que me responsabilizo es la mía". Dijo Leanbow.

"Buena suerte entonces". Dijo Abigail.

Leanbow llego al lago Nostos al ver que no había nadie se quitó su capa y tomo un poco de agua con la botella que le había dado Abigail. En eso escucho un ruido.

"¿Dónde estás? Preséntate, Bestia, quiero verte". Dijo Leanbow con su espada a la mano.

Del lago apareció una mujer muy hermosa.

"Aquí estoy, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quieres saber el mío? Por qué puedo ser quien desees que sea". Dijo la mujer.

"Alto, se lo que eres una sirena". Dijo Leanbow poniendo la espada enfrente de la cara de la sirena. "Tus palabras engañosas son un hechizo para matarme". Dijo Leanbow.

"Jamás dañaría a un hombre tan poderoso y valiente como tú, no cuando hay tantas otras cosas que podemos hacer". Dijo la sirena.

"Dije que te detengas, no caeré presa se tus engaños". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿En serio? ¿Eres inmune a mí?". La sirena tomo un poco del agua del lago en sus manos y se mojó su cara haciendo que esta se pareciera a Udonna. "¿Ahora te gusto más?". Dijo la sirena.

"No, no eres ella, es una ilusión, sé que no es verdad". Dijo Leanbow.

"A veces las ilusiones son mejores que la verdad, todo lo que quieras que no puedas tener puedes dártelo, lo único que debes hacer es besarme, sé que lo deseas, lo puedo sentir". Dijo la sirena quien estaba seduciendo a Leanbow. "No". Dijo Leanbow. La sirena lo abrazo y lo beso, Leanbow había dejado caer su espada en el lago y siguió besando a la sirena creyendo que era Udonna. La sirena dio un paso atrás sosteniendo la mano de Leanbow, esta quería atraer a Leanbow al fondo del lago.

"No quiero una ilusión, quiero la verdad o nada". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿No te parece verdad esto?". Dijo la sirena viviéndolo a besar.

"Udonna". Dijo Leanbow mientras le acaricia la cara.

"Así es, soy yo". Dijo la sirena y siguió besando a Leanbow. "Te amo". Dijo la sirena.

"No, no eres tú". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si soy yo, te amo". Dijo la sirena.

"No, no es amor verdadero, lo sentí y esto no es genuino, conozco la diferencia". Dijo Leanbow empujando a la sirena.

"Felicitaciones guerrero, eres el primero". Dijo la sirena empujando a Leanbow al lago y llevándolo hasta lo más profundo.

Leanbow vio como varios hombres habían muerto ahogados, queriendo nadar hasta la superficie las algas que se encontraban en el lago lo agarraron y lo llevaron a lo más profundo haciendo que este le fuera imposible nadar hacia arriba. Todo parecía perdido. La sirena se acercó a él y lo beso, pero Leanbow había tomado un cuchillo y el mato, esta murió y volvió a tomar su forma original.

Leanbow pudo escapar e ir con Abigail.

"Estas vivo". Dijo Abigail con mucha alegría.

"Agua del lago Nostos, como pediste". Dijo Leanbow dándole la botella con el agua del lago.

"Notable ¿Pero cómo lograste matar a la bestia?". Dijo Abigail.

"Estaba en juego el destino de tu amor, era una batalla que no podía perder". Dijo Leanbow.

Abigail tomo la botella y la echo encima de Frederick, esta funciono y poco a poco Frederick dejo de ser de oro, besando a Abigail.

"Frederick". Dijo Abigail.

"Abigail ¿Pero qué ha pasado?". Dijo Frederick.

"Te explicare luego, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, te amo". Dijo Abigail.

"Yo igual te amo". Dijo Frederick besando a Abigail tan apasionadamente.

Abigail volteo a ver a Leanbow.

"Él es Leanbow, es el hombre que te libero". Dijo Abigail.

"Te estoy en deuda eterna". Dijo Frederick estrechando la mano de Leanbow.

"Puedes pagarme llevando al altar a la verdadera dueña de tu corazón, y tal vez dándome un caballo y provisiones para mi viaje". Dijo Leanbow.

"Hecho". Dijo Frederick.

"Muchas gracias, ¿A dónde iras?". Dijo Abigail.

"En busca de Udonna". Dijo Abigail.

"El verdadero amor no es fácil, pero debes luchar por él, porque cuando lo hallas, no tiene sustitución". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Como la encontraras?". Dijo Abigail.

"Una ave me ayudo a buscarla una vez, con suerte lo hará de nuevo". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow iba a ir a buscar Udonna pero cuando la encontrara ya iba hacer demasiado tarde, ella ya había tomado la pócima y ya había olvidado a Leanbow.


	5. El corazon de las tinieblas

Udonna estaba barriendo la sala de su casa, un azulejo se paró en la ventana, Udonna lo vio, sonrió y empezó a cantar acercándose más al pájaro. "La, la, la, la". Cuando estaba enfrente del pájaro levanto la escoba queriendo golpear al pájaro.

"Udonna ¿Qué haces?". Dijo Niella.

"Me deshago de las alimañas de esta casa". Dijo Udonna queriendo matar al pájaro, pero este salió por la ventana.

"¿Qué quieres?". Dijo Udonna enojada.

"La cena esta lista". Dijo Niella.

"No tengo hambre". Dijo Udonna.

"Tenemos que hablar, ven a la mesa". Dijo Niella.

Niella llevo a Udonna a la mesa con el príncipe de nieve.

"Que ¿Murió alguien?". Dijo Udonna.

"Udonna, tenemos que decirte algo". Dijo el príncipe de nieve. "Desde que bebiste esa poción has cambiado ya no eres la misma de antes".

"Desde que bebí esa poción me siento mucho mejor". Dijo Udonna.

"Pero has cambiado". Dijo Niella.

"Lo único que ha cambiado es esta casa, se la pasan todo el día reclamándome, yo creo que ya me voy". Dijo Udonna.

"No tú no te vas de aquí". Dijo Niella.

Udonna empujo a Niella con un hechizo.

"Para eso es la magia ¿no?". Dijo Udonna mientras salía de la casa.

Udonna estaba en el bosque en eso llega un hombre y la ataca, pero Udonna no se deja vencer y lo golpea.

"¿Pero te qué pasa?". Reclamo Udonna.

"La reina quiere tu corazón y se lo voy a traer". Dijo el hombre, quien era el cazador enviado por la reina Regina.

"¿Mi corazón? ¿Quién te mando? ¿Para qué necesita mi corazón?". Dijo Udonna.

"La reina Regina, no se para que quiere tu corazón solo sé que ella tiene que ser la más hermosa de todas y por eso quiere matarte". Dijo el cazador.

"No te mato por que no vales la pena pero si intentas volver atacarme, te mueres". Dijo Udonna dejando ir al cazador.

Udonna sabía que la reina Regina volvería mandar a matarla con cualquier cazador, ella tenía que hacer algo. "Tengo que matar a la reina si ella me mando a matar por que no matarla a ella también". Pensó Udonna.

Niella pudo encontrar a Udonna en el bosque.

"Udonna por favor escúchame". Dijo Niella.

"¿Qué quieres ahora? No me fui de la casa para seguir escuchándote aquí". Dijo Udonna.

"Vine a llevarte con Rumplestiltskin, él fue el que te dio la poción tal vez él pueda volverte a la normalidad, él puede hacer cualquier cosa". Dijo Niella.

"Cualquier cosa, está bien voy". Dijo Udonna.

Niella y Udonna llegaron al castillo de Rumplestiltskin.

"Esa poción que le diste a Udonna la cambio, ya no es la misma". Dijo Niella.

"Claro que la cambio, le quito el amor, dejo un vacío en su corazón, no hay cura para lo que tiene, la persona que era, no podrá volver a ser". Dijo Rumplestiltskin, este abrió una caja con varias pociones. "No hay poción que devuelva al amor verdadero, el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, la única magia que no he podido embotellar". Dijo Rumplestiltskin, en la caja que abrió se encontraba un espacio vacío con una señal de un corazón. "De poder embotellar el amor, se puede hacer cualquier cosa, pero a ti eso no te importa ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Quiero tu ayuda para matar a la reina". Dijo Udonna

"Así me gusta más, tesoro". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Udonna no". Niella

Rumplestiltskin saco un arco con flechas de una caja.

"¿Qué es esto?". Dijo Udonna.

"con esto mataras a la reina". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿cómo entrare al castillo con esto?". Dijo Udonna.

"No eso es imposible, tienes que matarla cuando este andando, cuando vaya rumbo al palacio de verano". Dijo Rumplestiltskin, este hizo aparecer un mapa con magia, el cual le enseño a Udonna. "Dispara la flecha desde este punto, y nadie podrá verte, una flecha dispara con este arco conseguirás justo lo que necesitas". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna guardo el mapa.

"Udonna pero que piensas hacer, ella no te ha hecho nada". Dijo Niella.

"Regina intento matarme y lo seguirá haciendo si no hago algo para detenerla, es por eso que la tengo que matar". Dijo Udonna.

"No puedo apoyarte si aceptas el arma sigues sola". Dijo Niella.

"Ese fue siempre mi plan". Dijo Udonna haciendo a un lado a Niella y tomando el arco y flecha.

"¿Qué debo hacer a cambio?". Pregunto Udonna a Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Hacer? No tienes que hacer nada, tesoro". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Contigo todo tiene un precio, la última vez te quedaste con un pelo ¿Que deseas ahora?". Dijo Udonna.

"Digamos que es una inversión futura". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna salió del castillo de Rumplestiltskin e iría al bosque a prepararse para matar a la reina.

Niella hablo con Leanbow de lo que había pasado con Udonna, Leanbow fue a ver a Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumplestiltskin. ¿Dónde estás?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Aquí estoy guerrero ¿A qué has venido?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Vine por Udonna, oí que va tras la reina y vino a pedirte ayuda". Dijo Leanbow.

"Así es". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Leanbow saco su espada y la puso enfrente de Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Que le hiciste?". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Que le hice? ¿Te refieres a que le hiciste tú? Le causaste dolor, sin ese dolor jamás habría bebido mi poción para olvidarte y eso fue la que la cambio". Dijo Rumplestiltskin enfadado.

"Deshaz la poción, todo hechizo puede romperse". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si con verdadero amor". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Entonces ¿Un beso con amor la despertara?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Es lo más probable, pero será difícil buscarla si no sabes donde esta". Rumplestiltskin hizo a un lado la espada de Leanbow.

"¿Cuál es tu precio?". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Qué te parece tu capa?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Mi capa? ¿Para que la quieres?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Hace frio aquí adentro". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Leanbow se quitó su capa y se la dio a Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Dónde está?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Camino a la ruta de la reina". Rumplestiltskin le enseño el mapa. "Te recomiendo apurarte, porque si mata a la reina se convertirá en alguien tan malvado como la mujer cuya vida toma". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Ella nunca podría ser tan malvada". Dijo Leanbow.

"Tal vez tu si". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿De qué hablas?". Dijo Leanbow.

"No yo solo digo, tal vez algún día puedas volverte malvado". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Eso nunca sucederá". Dijo Leanbow.

"Eso dices tú". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Leanbow fue a buscar Udonna, llegara a tiempo antes de que Udonna cometa una locura.

Udonna se estaba preparando para matar a la reina, pero entonces Leanbow llego y agarro a Udonna por detrás.

"Suéltame". Grito Udonna.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hace?". Dijo Udonna.

"Te ayudo a recordar". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow le dio un beso a Udonna.

"Te dije que siempre te encontraría". Dijo Leanbow dándole otro beso a Udonna. "¿Ya recuerdas?". Dijo Leanbow, pero este recibió un golpe de Udonna dejándole inconsciente.

Udonna había amarrado a Leanbow a un árbol, antes de que despertara.

"Udonna". Dijo Leanbow dándose cuenta de que estaba amarrado.

"Tú debes ser el hombre que Rumplestiltskin me ayudo a olvidar, ¿Cómo te llamas?". Dijo Udonna.

"Soy yo, encantador". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Encantador? Ya veo por qué tome la poción". Dijo Udonna.

"Esto no tiene sentido, un beso con amor debería ayudarte a recordar". Dijo Leanbow.

"No es amor verdadero porque yo no te amo". Dijo Udonna.

"Claro que sí, pero no recuerdas, tú me amas y yo a ti". Dijo Leanbow.

"Amor, amor, no es nada más que palabras, eso del amor verdadero no existe, y eso no significa nada, pero ¿Sabes que significa algo? Actuar y eso es lo que voy hacer". Dijo Udonna.

"Por favor tienes que recordar, tú no puedes hacer esto, tú no puedes matar a la reina". Dijo Leanbow.

"Enserio, solo mírame". Dijo Udonna mientras se iba.

"No lo hagas, Udonna, Udonna". Grito Leanbow desesperadamente.

Parecía que todo acabaría en ese momento, Udonna mataría a la reina y se volvería igual de malvada que Regina, Leanbow trataba de desatarse. Por suerte Phineas apareció.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunto Leanbow.

"Me llamo Phineas, y tú debes ser Leanbow". Dijo Phineas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Soy amigo de Udonna". Dijo Phineas.

"¿Por favor ayúdame a desatarme, tengo que salvar a Udonna?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Claro, tal vez tú puedas hacer que Udonna vuelva hacer la misma de antes, ¿Cuál es tu plan?". Dijo Phineas desatando a Leanbow.

"No lo sé, intente todo para hacerla recordar, pero nada funciono". Dijo Leanbow.

"Lo estás encarando de modo equivocado, ¿Cómo va a recordar quien eres si perdió noción de quien es ella?". Dijo Phineas.

Phineas desato a Leanbow.

La reina Regina estaba rumbo a su castillo de verano, Udonna desde arriba de una montaña la estaba esperando para lanzar la flecha, Regina casi llegaba donde la estaba esperando Udonna y cuando por fin estaba en ese punto Udonna soltó la flecha, que parecía ir directo a Regina, entonces Leanbow llego y recibió la flecha antes de que esta llegara a Regina. Regina no vio lo que paso, esta siguió su rumbo al su castillo de verano.

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Dijo Udonna a Leanbow.

"Por qué dijiste que las acciones valían mas que las palabras, entonces ahora recibirás las dos cosas, te amo Udonna". Dijo Leanbow.

"Pero yo no te amo, ni siquiera te recuerdo". Dijo Udonna.

"No importa, lo único que me importa es que no olvides quien eres tú, prefiero morir a dejar que te llenes de maldad". Dijo Leanbow agonizando de dolor por la flecha clavada en su hombro.

"¿De verdad morirías por mí?". Dijo Udonna mirando a Leanbow a los ojos.

"¿Te parece que estoy fingiendo?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Nunca nadie había hecho algo haci por mí, nadie había estado decidido a morir por mí". Dijo Udonna.

"Nadie que tu recuerdes". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow no soportaba el dolor de su hombro, Udonna lo toco, entonces Leanbow alzo su cara Udonna se acercó más y le dio un beso, las lágrimas de Udonna corrían por su cara, ya había recordado a Leanbow.

"Encantador". Dijo Udonna mirando a Leanbow a los ojo.

Leanbow miro a Udonna de una forma muy dulce y le acaricio su cara.

"Si soy yo". Dijo Leanbow besando y abrazando a Udonna.

Udonna le quito la flecha del hombro a Leanbow, y siguió besándolo.

"Por ahí". Grito un guardia de la reina Regina.

"El ejército de la reina Regina, alguien te ha de ver visto cuando quisiste matar a la reina". Dijo Leanbow. "Rápido corre". Dijo Leanbow.

"No, no pienso dejarte solo, estas herido". Dijo Udonna.

Los guardias llegaron hacia donde estaban Leanbow y Udonna.

"Alto, A ella". Dijo el guardia.

Los otros guardias agarraron a Udonna, haciendo a Leanbow a un lado.

"No, ella no hizo nada, yo soy el que quería matar a la reina". Dijo Leanbow.

"Llévenselo a él, dejen a la chica". Dijo el guardia.

"Leanbow". Grito Udonna.

Uno de los guardias golpeo a Udonna para alejarla y apunto de matarla.

"No". Grito Leanbow.

"Suficiente vámonos". Dijo el otro guardia.

"Udonna". Grito Leanbow mientras se iba en una celda pequeña, en la cual los guardias metieron a Leanbow.

"Leanbow, te encontrare, siempre te encontrare". Grito Udonna desesperadamente mientras veía a su amor marcharse.

Udonna estaba triste, haci que regreso a su casa y pidió disculpas a Niella y al príncipe de nieve, les conto lo que sucedió con Leanbow y les dijo que tenía que ayudarlo a escapar, el príncipe de nieve y Niella no podían dejar que Udonna lo hiciera sola por eso decidieron ayudarla.

Rumplestiltskin con ayuda de una lupa pudo sacar un pelo de la capa de Leanbow, este lo puso dentro de una botella en la cual tenía adentro el cabello de Udonna, estos empezaron a brillar y como iban brillando se volvió una poción de color purpura, si por fin Rumplestiltskin pudo embotellar al amor verdadero.


	6. Una manzana roja como la sangre

Leanbow había sido encarcelado por los guardias de la reina Regina, ella fue a hablar con Leanbow.

"Déjennos". Dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de la celda de Leanbow.

"¿Qué quieres?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Supongo que veo el atractivo". Dijo Regina acercándose a Leanbow.

Leanbow alejo la mano de Regina.

"Me pregunto si serás tan incorruptible al desaparecer a Udonna". Dijo Regina.

"Lo que sea que te haya hecho, déjala y toma mi vida". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Quién hablo de quitarle la vida? Tengo un plan mucho peor". Dijo Regina.

Regina salió de la celda con una manzana en su mano.

Mientras Udonna, Niella y otros amigos de Udonna irían a recatar a Leanbow. Llegaron al castillo, tratando de pasar desapercibidos pero no fue así, un guardia los vio y entonces empezaron a atacar. "Udonna, ve con Leanbow, nosotros nos encargaremos". Dijo Niella a su hermana. "Gracias". Dijo Udonna mientras se iba. Esta pudo llegar a las celdas sin ningún problema, y vio la celda donde estaba Leanbow.

"Leanbow". Dijo Udonna mientras buscaba alguna forma de abrir la celda.

"Udonna". Suspiro Leanbow triste.

Udonna abrió el candado con magia, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que Leanbow estaba atrapado en un espejo.

"Estas, no, ella te hizo esto". Dijo Udonna triste.

"La reina me tiene encerrado en su otro castillo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Pero venía a rescatarte". Dijo Udonna.

"Me encontraste". Dijo Leanbow mientras ponía la mano en el espejo.

"Siempre, ¿Sera siempre así nuestra vida? ¿Ida y vuelta, siempre buscándonos?". Dijo Udonna mientras ponía su mano frente a la de Leanbow.

"Estaremos juntos, lo sé, te amo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Yo igual te amo". Dijo Udonna mientras miraba a Leanbow.

La imagen de Leanbow desapareció y apareció la de Regina.

"Hahaha, tenía que detenerlos, no quiero limpiar marcas de besos en mi espejo". Dijo Regina.

"Libéralo, tu lucha es contra mí". Dijo Udonna.

"Eso mismo opino yo, ¿Sabes que es una negociación? Hacemos una tregua y nos sentamos a charlar, solas tú y yo, no vengas armada". Dijo Regina.

"¿En dónde nos vemos?". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Qué te parece en la colina del Cocuyo?". Dijo Regina.

"Ahí estaré". Dijo Udonna.

Udonna acepto ir a la colina del Cocuyo a solas.

"No puedes ir quien sabe que daños pueda causar". Dijo Niella a Udonna.

"Tengo que hacerlo y no harás nada que lo impida". Dijo Udonna.

"Al menos lleva tu vara de nieve". Dijo Niella con la vara de nieve en sus manos.

"No puedo, dije que sin nada de armas y eso incluye las mágicas". Dijo Udonna.

"Ten cuidado". Dijo Niella abrazando a su hermana.

Udonna salió de su casa rumbo a la colina del Cocuyo, Regina la estaba esperando.

"Hola Regina, aquí estoy". Dijo Udonna.

"Ya veo". Dijo Regina.

"Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Dijo Udonna.

"Hace algunos días yo era la más hermosa de todas, y eso seguirá haci". Dijo Regina

Regina saco de una pequeña bolsa una manzana. "Un simple bocado". Dijo Regina en voz bajita.

"¿Sabías que las manzanas significan salud y sabiduría?". Dijo Regina enseñándole la manzana a Udonna.

"Supongo que esta me matara". Dijo Udonna.

"No te matara, hará algo mucho peor, tu cuerpo será tu tumba, dormirás eternamente en un mundo donde todas tus pesadillas se harán realidad". Dijo Regina.

"Y vas obligarme a comerla". Dijo Udonna.

"No, claro que no, la opción es tuya, porque si no la comes, Leanbow, tu príncipe encantador, morirá". Dijo Regina poniendo la manzana enfrente de la cara de Udonna.

"Si como esa manzana ¿El vivirá? ¿Ese es el trato que quieres?". Dijo Udonna.

"Con todo mi corazón". Dijo Regina. Udonna le quito la manzana a Regina.

"Felicidades, tu ganas". Dijo Udonna mientras se comía la manzana.

Leanbow rápidamente sintió algo en el pecho, Udonna termino de morder la manzana y rápidamente sintió que se quedaba sin aire haciendo que esta se desmayara.

"Udonna, ¿Que la has hecho? ¿Dónde está ella? Udonna". Grito Leanbow desde su celda.

Regina al fin se había desasido de Udonna, ella ahora sería la más bella de todas.

Niella y el príncipe de nieve salieron a buscar a su hermana, pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde.


	7. Siempre te encontrare

Leanbow gritaba desesperadamente en la celda, sabía que le había pasado algo a Udonna y tenía que ir a recatarla, buscando una forma de salir todo parecía imposible "Te encontrare, Udonna, siempre te encontrare". Dijo Leanbow, no sabía cómo salir. Un guardia llego y se llevó a Leanbow. "Camina, la reina quiere ver tu ejecución". Dijo el guardia mientras llevaba a Leanbow a la fuerza. Leanbow se dejó caer haciéndose ver débil "De pie, que esperas". Dijo el guardia, Leanbow se paró lentamente y golpeo al guardia este pudo escapar del castillo.

Regina pudo ver como Leanbow escapo del castillo desde su espejo y esta lo traslado al bosque infinito para que le fuera imposible encontrar a Udonna.

"¿Estás perdido?". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin quien acababa de aparecer con magia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Vine para ayudarte". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

"No te necesito, estoy bien". Dijo Leanbow.

"No lo creo, este es el bosque infinito, no tiene salida, excepto a mi manera". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin saco el anillo de la madre de Leanbow y se lo enseño. "¿Ni siquiera esto?". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

"El anillo de mi madre, lo tenía...". Dijo Leanbow mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. "¿Cómo lo tomaste?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Con lo que tomo todo lo que quiero con magia, la misma que me permite hacer esto". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mientras hacia un hechizo. "Este anillo ahora está encantado, cuando más te acerques a Udonna mas brillara ¿Te interesa?". Rumpelstiltskin.

"¿Cuál es tu precio?". Dijo Leanbow.

Rumpelstiltskin saco una poción de color purpura "Observa, la magia más poderosa que existe, amor verdadero". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin, Leanbow quería tomar la poción pero Rumpelstiltskin la alejo de él. "Cuidado, es lo último que me queda, es la magia más poderosa del mundo la única magia con el poder de romper cualquier maldición debes protegerla de todo y de todos". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

"No entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Que me ayudes a protegerla, poniéndola en un lugar seguro por mí". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mientras hizo a parecer un pequeño joyero en forma de huevo donde puso la pócima.

"¿Donde?". Dijo Leanbow.

"En el vientre de una bestia, claro". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin

"¿Por qué esconderla?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Digamos, que la guardo para tiempos oscuros". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Leanbow se dirigió al castillo de la bestia. En el trono estaba una mujer, Leanbow llego y le puso su espada en el cuello.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la bestia que reina el castillo?". Pregunto Leanbow.

La mujer alzo su mano y empujo a Leanbow con un hechizo.

"Esa soy yo, pero bestia es muy cruel, prefiero Maléfica". Dijo Maléfica.

"Necesitare un huevo más chico". Dijo Leanbow.

"Que lastime, eres tan guapo". Dijo Maléfica.

Leanbow se paró atacarla, pero esta se convirtió en un dragón. Leanbow ataco a la bestia tratando de no matarla y buscar la forma de esconder la caja, cuando por fin estuvo arriba de la bestia metió la caja en las agallas del dragón. Leanbow escapo por la ventana cayendo en el lago afuera del castillo, cuando llego a la orilla Rumpelstiltskin lo estaba esperando.

"Impresionante". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hice lo que me pediste, devuélveme el anillo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Por supuesto, con esto la encontraras". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin entregándole el anillo. Leanbow tomo el anillo.

"Gracias". Dijo Leanbow.

"Falta algo". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin hizo un hechizo para hacer aparecer un traje rojo con blanco a Leanbow.

"Ahora estás listo para tu momento". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

"¿Por qué nos quieres juntos? ¿Qué ganas tú?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Soy fanático del amor verdadero, y sobre todo, de lo que crea". Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Leanbow se subió a su caballo y fue a buscar a Udonna. Cada vez el anillo brillaba más, eso quiere decir que casi estaba cerca de Udonna. Cuando llego a la parte del bosque estaban algunos amigos y familiares de Udonna.

"Llegas tarde". Dijo Niella haciéndose a lado igual que los demás entonces Leanbow vio cómo su amor estaba en el ataúd de cristal.

"No". Grito Leanbow acercándose a ella, la miro y vio como la nieve caía sobre el ataúd de cristal, "Ella no puede estar muerta, ella no" pensó Leanbow. "Al menos déjenme despedirme". Dijo Leanbow con lágrimas sobre su cara.

Niella abrió el ataúd.

Leanbow miro a Udonna "No, no puedes estar muerta" pensaba Leanbow. Toco la car de Udonna, su dulce y delicada piel estaba tan fría, el no podía creer que había muerto el veía como la nieve caía en su cabello pelirrojo "Adiós mi bruja blanca" susurro Leanbow mientras se inclinaba para darle un último beso.

Cuando la beso un rayo de luz salió de ese beso y entonces Udonna despertó.

"Me encontraste". Dijo Udonna mientras acariciaba la cara de Leanbow.

"¿Tenias alguna duda? Mi bruja blanca, mi Blancanieves". Dijo Leanbow tomando la mano de Udonna y besándola.

"Mi guerrero lobo, mi príncipe encantador". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow llevo a Udonna a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos".

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo me encontraste?". Dijo Udonna.

"Con esto el anillo de mi madre, me condujo hacia ti, y ahora quiero que lo lleves siempre". Dijo Leanbow enseñándole el anillo a Udonna.

Leanbow se inclinó y tomo la mano de Udonna.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Dijo Leanbow poniéndole el anillo.

Udonna alzo su mano y la miro.

"¿Tu qué crees?". Dijo Udonna mirando a Leanbow.

Leanbow se paró y beso a Udonna.

"Te amo mi Blancanieves". Dijo Leanbow.

"Yo igual, mi encantador". Dijo Udonna sonriendo.


	8. Venganza

Leanbow llevaría a Udonna a conocer a su madre, pero Regina quería buscaba la manera de vengarse antes de ser encarcelada. Regina enveneno una de las bebidas de Udonna sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Y creías que nunca me vengaría". Dijo Regina.

"Hagas lo que hagas nunca ganaras, te encarcelaran de todos modos". Dijo Udonna.

"Pero ya lo hice, la bebida que bebiste, estaba hechizada, jamás podrás concebir un hijo": Dijo Regina desapareciendo con un hechizo.

Regina también quería vengarse de Leanbow, asesinándolo. Leanbow fue a visitar a su madre antes de que Udonna llegara. Su madre estaba plantando algunas flores.

"Madre la has dejado preciosa la entrada". Dijo Leanbow.

"Perdona si quiero que salga todo perfecto cuando conozca a la futura esposa de mi hijo". Dijo su madre.

Leanbow escuchó un ruido.

"Espera, entrar a la casa y ni se te ocurra salir". Dijo Leanbow.

Eran los guardias de Regina, Leanbow ataco a todos los guardias de Regina, pero en eso salió su madre pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido y fue herida con una flecha.

"Hijo". Dijo su madre herida.

"Madre". Grito Leanbow a salvarla.

"Te dije que no salieras". Dijo Leanbow.

"Lo sé, pero te oí gritar y pensé que te había pasado algo malo". Dijo su Madre.

"Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo". Dijo Leanbow.

Udonna llego con Niella.

"Lo siento mucho, hemos venido lo antes posible, me entere de que Regina intentaría hacerte daño". Dijo Udonna.

"Ella es, Udonna". Dijo su madre.

"Si". Dijo Leanbow.

Niella saco la flecha de la madre de Leanbow, esta se dio cuenta de que estaba envenenada.

"Esta envenenada". Dijo Niella.

"Hay que buscar un antídoto". Dijo Leanbow.

"El veneno es muy potente". Dijo Niella.

"El lago Nostos, yo estuve ahí y sus aguas poseen propiedades mágicas muy poderosas, vi como una estatua de oro se transformaba en un ser humano, no está muy lejos de aquí". Dijo Leanbow.

"Traeré una carretilla". Dijo Niella.

Subieron a la mama de Leanbow a una carretilla la cual amarraron a un caballo para transportarla, e irían al lago. Leanbow quiso asegurarse de que el camino estuviera a salvo y no hubieran guardias de la reina Regina, Niella lo acompaño dejando a solas a Udonna y a la madre de Leanbow Cora, ella empezó a agonizar por el dolor, Udonna agarro un pequeño trapo y empezó a limpiar la herida.

"Gracias". Dijo Cora.

"No hay problema, intento que se sienta mejor es lo mínimo". Dijo Udonna.

"No por darle a mi hijo un motivo para creer en algo, su único deseo era tener una esposa y un hijo". Dijo Cora.

Udonna se puso triste.

"Pero tranquila podría ser una niña, lo único que importa es que este sano, te mostrare algo". Dijo Cora.

Cora se quitó el collar que tenía el símbolo de una paloma.

"Mi madre me lo regalo cuando yo estaba embarazada, dice que lo hechizo una gitana para predecir el sexo de su primogénito mucho antes de que naciera". Dijo Cora enseñándole el collar a Udonna.

"¿Y funciona?". Dijo Udonna.

"Funciono conmigo, si se mueve de norte a sur será niño, de este a oeste será niña ¿Lo probamos? Nadie mas lo sabrá". Dijo Cora.

"No creo que sea una buena idea". Dijo Udonna.

"Dale el gusto a esta vieja, me hará olvidarme de el dolor". Dijo Cora.

"Está bien". Dijo Udonna sonriendo".

"Dame tu mano". Dijo Cora tomando la mano de Udonna y poniendo el collar encima de la mano.

El collar no se movía se quedaba inmóvil, Udonna cerró los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

"Descuida, solo es una tonta superstición". Dijo Cora volviéndose a poner su collar, ella noto que Udonna estaba llorando. "¿Qué ocurre? Puedes contármelo todo". Dijo Cora.

"Es la reina, ella me hechizo con impedirme concebir hijos". Dijo Udonna.

"No temas si las aguas del lago Nostos pueden curarme hay que tener fe en que harán lo mismo contigo". Dijo Cora.

"De verdad lo cree". Dijo Cora.

"Tu será una madre maravillosa". Dijo Cora.

Cuando llegaron al lago se dieron cuenta de que el lago estaba seco.

"Es mi culpa, yo mate a la sirena que vivía aquí, por eso el lago se secó". Dijo Leanbow.

"Tal vez encontremos un poco de agua, solo hay que saber dónde mirar". Dijo Niella.

Niella y Leanbow empezaron a buscar un poco de agua del lago, Niella encontró un poco en una concha. Cora le pidió a Udonna que el agua que encontrara se la bebiera ella, pero Udonna no lo acepto. Leanbow puso el agua en una botella.

"Madre, se oyeron nuestras plegarias, aún queda agua en este lago, bebe". Dijo Leanbow dándole la botella a su madre. Ella la bebió. "¿Por qué no surge efecto?" Dijo Leanbow.

"Sanar heridas lleva tiempo". Dijo Niella.

"No, yo use esta magia una vez y es rápido, fue muy poca agua hay que buscar más". Dijo Leanbow.

"Hijo ya basta". Dijo Cora entregándole la botella ha Niella. "No hay más magia aquí, y no quiero pasar mis últimos suspiros así". Dijo Cora.

"Todo es mi culpa". Dijo Leanbow.

"No tú has sido el mejor, por tu felicidad yo entregaría mi vida, lo único que lamento es que no viviré para poder ver tu boda con Udonna". Dijo Cora.

"O tal vez si". Dijo Udonna. "¿Niella podrías casarnos?". Dijo Udonna.

"Tal vez, sería un honor casar a mi hermanita". Dijo Niella.

Rápidamente Niella y Udonna pusieron un arco de flores como el altar y Leanbow le dio un ramo de flores a Udonna.

"Cuenta una historia del que se habla de un cáliz legendario para poder dar vida eterna, que esta amor sea puro y eterno". Dijo Niella entregándoles una copa con agua a Udonna y a Leanbow, ambos se miraban dulcemente.

Udonna bebió el vaso y enseguida se la paso a Leanbow.

"Los declaro marido y mujer". Dijo Niella.

Leanbow beso a Udonna.

"Mi esposa". Le susurro Leanbow al oído.

Cuando voltearon para ver a la madre de Leanbow está ya se había ido. Leanbow enterró a su madre.

"Lo siento mucho era la única familia que te quedaba". Dijo Udonna.

"No aun me quedas tú, te amo Udonna y juntos formaremos una familia". Dijo Leanbow, este saco el collar de su madre. "Toma esto era suyo, quería que te lo quedaras, dijo que podría revelar el sexo de nuestro hijo". Dijo Leanbow queriendo agarrar la mano de Udonna.

"Por favor no, debo contarte algo". Dijo Udonna.

"Contarme que ¿Qué ocurre?". Dijo Leanbow.

Udonna cerró los ojos queriéndole contar lo que había ocurrido a Leanbow, pero cuando volteo a ver hacia abajo vio como el collar se movía.

"Vamos a ser padre". Dijo Udonna sonriendo.

"Hay algo que yo no sepa". Dijo Leanbow.

"Bueno algún día". Dijo Udonna.

"Qué bueno, y que será nunca supe que significaba cada dirección". Dijo Leanbow.

"Sera una sorpresa". Dijo Udonna.

"Ordenare al ejército para que encarcelen a la reina Regina, ella nunca más nos volverá hacer daño, y seremos una familia". Dijo Leanbow, besando a Udonna.

Udonna fue hablar con Niella.

"Tú la sabia ¿Verdad? Cora fingió beber el agua, y tú la pusiste en la copa que nos bebimos, haci se rompió el hechizo de la reina Regina". Dijo Udonna.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, y dime ¿Qué será tu hijo?". Dijo Niella.

"Un niño". Dijo Udonna.


	9. Matar a la Reina

El reino de Regina estaba casi a la destrucción, ella había sido encarcelada por Udonna y Leanbow, pero esta se quedó sin poderes gracias a un hechizo que le puso el hada azul.

Leanbow, Udonna y otros más se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con Regina.

"Temo que la reina nunca cambiara, debemos hacer justicia". Dijo El príncipe de Nieve.

"Estoy de acuerdo, cuáles son nuestras opciones". Dijo Leanbow.

"Qué tal si nos dejan a solos a ella y a mi hacha, ¿sigue prisionera?". Dijo un enanito.

"Si, pero la magia que usamos para capturarla no durara por mucho tiempo". Dijo el hada azul.

"Qué tal si la desterramos a otro reino". Dijo Niella.

"No podemos condenar a otro reino con su maldad". Dijo el príncipe de nieve.

"Una única cosa es verdad, mientras la reina viva estamos en peligro". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Estás diciendo…?". Dijo Udonna.

"Si tenemos que matar a la reina". Dijo Leanbow.

La ejecución de Regina estaba por empezar, todos estaban ahí, Regina había sido desterrada de su trono por Leanbow y Udonna, ella no merecía ser más reina después de todo el daño que había causado. Los guardias trajeron a Regina la amarraron a un poste.

"Regina esta es tu oportunidad para irte con la conciencia tranquila ¿Tienes alguna última palabra?". Dijo el príncipe de nieve.

"Si la tengo, sé que estoy siendo juzgada por mi pasado en el que provoque dolor, angustia y hasta la muerte, cuando miro todo lo que hice, quiero que sepa lo que siento que es, arrepentimiento". Dijo Regina triste. "Arrepentimiento de no haber podido causar más dolor, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber podido matar a Udonna". Dijo Regina enojada.

"Flechas". Grito Leanbow a los guardias.

Los guardias le taparon los ojos a Regina con una venda.

"Prepárense…Fuego". Grito Leanbow a los guardias.

Los guardias lanzaron las flechas, pero.

"Alto". Grito Udonna.

El hada azul pudo parar las flechas antes de que llegaran a Regina.

"Udonna". Dijo Leanbow.

"Esta no es la manera". Dijo Udonna.

Regina volvió hacer encarcelada, Udonna fue hablar con ella con la esperanza de que volviera a cambiar, pero no lo hizo, Regina seguía con la sed de venganza quería matar a Udonna y a Leanbow. Pero al final Udonna y Leanbow encontraron una solución desterrar a Regina a otro reino y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Regina estaba en una torre que era donde la habían desterrado.

"¿Qué haces aquí, vienes haberme sufrir?". Dijo Regina.

"Creí que te haría bien hablar con alguien sobre todo en un día tan especial como hoy". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Qué tiene de especial?". Dijo Regina.

"Hoy es la boda de Leanbow y Udonna ¿No recibió la invitación? Yo tampoco, aun así están bien verlos declarando su amor verdadero y un final feliz". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"Daria todo para que ellos dos nunca sean felices". Dijo Regina.

"Yo tengo la solución". El saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?". Dijo Regina.

"Esto es la maldición oscura, con esta maldición podrás liberar a la oscuridad". Dijo Rumplestiltskin entregándole el pergamino a Regina.

"¿y esto de que me ayudara?". Dijo Regina.

"Créeme si liberas a la oscuridad Udonna y Leanbow nunca podrán estar juntos".

"¿Seguro?".

"Créeme te he fallado alguna vez".

"¿Cuál es tu precio?".

"Con que hagas la maldición ya me estas pagando". Rumplestiltskin desapareció.

Leanbow y Udonna al fin se jurarían amor eterno.

"Y tu Leanbow aceptas a Udonna como tu única esposa". Dijo el príncipe de nieve.

Leanbow miro a Udonna a los ojos. "Acepto". Dijo Leanbow.

"Los declaro marido y mujer". Dijo el príncipe de nieve.

Leanbow estuvo a punto de besar a Udonna, pero en eso llega Regina.

"Lo siento llegar tarde". Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a Udonna y Leanbow.

"Es la reina a correr". Dijo un hombre.

Udonna saco la espada que traía Leanbow y la apunto a Regina.

"Ella no es más la reina". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow bajo la mano de Udonna.

"Tranquila, no te rebajes a su nivel". Dijo Leanbow.

"Pero que groseros, cuando les he traído un regalo, pronto todo lo que aman, se ira, juro que los destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga". Dijo Regina, esta se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Hey". Grito Leanbow mientras le lanzaba su espada pero no llego a Regina porque desapareció con un hechizo.

Leanbow abrazo a Udonna, parecía que el día más feliz de sus vidas también sería el peor.


	10. Pesadillas

Udonna en las noches solía tener pesadillas como consecuencia del hechizo del sueño, todas las noches se levantaba gritando por suerte Leanbow estaba a su lado siempre para consolarla.

"Tranquila mi amor, cuéntame que paso". Dijo Leanbow abrazando a su esposa.

"Estaba en una habitación donde no había ni puerta ni ventanas, pero esa habitación estaba en llamas y yo estaba allí". Dijo Udonna desesperada.

"Tranquila, ya paso estas a salvo". Dijo Leanbow abrazando a Udonna. Udonna se apoyaba en el brazo de Leanbow. "Parecía tan real" dijo Udonna la cual no dejaba de llorar.

"Te prometo que nunca nadie te hará daño". Dijo Leanbow besándola cabeza de su esposa.

"¿Lo prometes?". Dijo Udonna.

"Lo prometo". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow se paró de la cama y busco un vela.

"Esto ayudara". Dijo Leanbow mientras encendía la vela.

"Esto ayudara". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿En que ayudara una vela?". Dijo Udonna.

"Mantendrá alejado a las pesadillas, las pesadillas son sueños oscuros y la luz vence a la oscuridad". Dijo Leanbow acariciando la cara de Udonna.

"Descansa mi Blancanieves". Dijo Leanbow dándole un beso en la mejilla de Udonna.

"Te amo". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow sonrió y se acostó a lado de su esposa abrazándola.

Leanbow quería demasiado a Udonna él nunca iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño, el preferiría morir antes de ver a Udonna sufriendo, cada noche que ella lloraba por una pesadilla, era un tormento para él, odiaba ver sufrir a su esposa.

"Yo igual te amo". Dijo Leanbow.


	11. Almas desesperadas

Hace trecientos años…

En ese entonces la oscuridad estaba libre, y sobre todo los ogros, el mundo humano y el mágico estaban juntos. No había diferencias, ambos mundos estaban en paz, y con solo un objetivo destruir a la oscuridad.

Rumplestiltskin era un hombre viudo que vivía con su hijo Baelfire, él era conocido como el cobarde de la aldea, y su esposa no murió (eso es lo que Baelfire cree) ella huyo con un pirata Killian Jones, por la vergüenza de ser la esposa de un cobarde. Un día los soldados empezaron a reclutar a los niños de catorce años para ir a la guerra contra los ogros. Baelfire estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce años, pero Rumplestiltskin iba hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo no fuera a la guerra, haci que dos días antes de su cumpleaños, él y su hijo huyeron, pero fueron descubiertos por un soldado y los detuvo, este se llevaría a Baelfire porque estaba cerca de cumplir los catorce años, pero si Rumplestiltskin besaba su bota dejaría que regresara a su casa con Baelfire por un par de días más antes de su cumpleaños, el acepto y beso su bota, el soldado lo pateo y lo dejo herido, su hijo le pido ayuda a un anciano que estaba por ese rumbo.

El anciano junto con Bae, llevaron a Rumplestiltskin a casa, el anciano hablo con Rumplestiltskin acerca de lo ocurrido, le conto una historia acerca de una daga con el que podías controlar a un mago muy poderoso llamado, el oscuro, le dijo que si encontraba esa daga e invocara al oscuro, este le obedecería y haría lo que él quisiera, ya nadie lo llamaría cobarde si tenía a su merced a el oscuro. El sería capaz de todo con tal de proteger a su hijo.

Rumplestiltskin fue a buscar la daga que estaba escondida en una cueva, este invoco al oscuro. El oscuro apareció, este resulto ser el mismo anciano quien en ese momento le empezó a decir que él era un patético hombre y no era más que un cobarde, Rumplestiltskin no se iba a dejar ofender y le clavo la daga al anciano, este cayó y sonrió.

"Al parecer hiciste el trato que no entendiste, ahora todos mis poderes serán tuyos, y ten por seguro que toda magia tiene un precio". Dijo el anciano.

"¿Y qué ganas con el que te haya matado?". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"El ser libre, el poder muchas veces puede ser una maldición". Dijo el anciano, este murió.

Rumplestiltskin saco la daga del anciano y vio su nombre en la daga, el ahora sería el oscuro. El volvió a casa, los soldados estaban a punto de llevarse a Bae, pero Rumplestiltskin no lo iba permitir, este mato a todos los soldados.

Bae se preocupó por su padre, de cómo la magia oscura se había a apoderado de él y ya no era el hombre que solía ser, él quería devuelta a su padre, el haría lo que fuera.

Cuando la oscuridad sería enviada al abismo. Rumplestiltskin y Bae tuvieron una discusión, y por un accidente de Rumplestiltskin su hijo fue enviado al abismo junto con la oscuridad, y esas puertas nunca más se iban a abrir.

Rumplestiltskin buscaría la forma de abrir esas puertas y salvar a su hijo, una bruja le dio la solución, La maldición oscura, esa maldición sería capaz de volver abrir las puertas de la oscuridad, pero para crear esa maldición pasarían varios años, y el no sería quien haría esa maldición, si no otra persona.

* * *

Trecientos años después Rumplestiltskin había terminado la maldición, y se la dio a Regina. Pero él sabía que ese intento por liberar a la oscuridad fallaría y la oscuridad a ser encerrados en el abismo, y no podría ver a su hijo. Como la bruja le dijo antes esa maldición solo sería un paso para poder recatar a su hijo Bae.


	12. No mas finales felices

Udonna estaba parada en la ventana, pensando en la amenaza de la reina Regina. Ella ya estaba embarazada, en eso llega Leanbow.

"¿Qué sucede?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Nada". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Otra vez estás pensando en lo que dijo la reina?, Udonna por favor, no podemos seguir con lo mismo, debes dejar de preocuparte, estamos por tener un bebe". Dijo Leanbow.

"No he podido descansar bien desde nuestra boda". Dijo Udonna.

"Eso es lo que ella quiere perturbarte, pero son solo palabras no puede lastimarnos". Dijo Leanbow.

"Enveneno una manzana por creer que yo era más bonita que ella, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarte?". Dijo Leanbow abrazando a su esposa.

"Déjame hablar con él". Dijo Udonna.

"El, ¿No te refieres a…?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si". Dijo Udonna.

"No, es demasiado riesgo". Dijo Leanbow.

"El ve el futuro". Dijo Udonna.

"No, por algo está encerrado". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Puedes prometerme que nuestro hijo estará seguro? ¿Puedes garantizarlo? Por qué el sí puede". Dijo Udonna.

"Está bien por nuestro hijo". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow llevo a Udonna con Rumplestiltskin, él había sido encarcelado. Un guardia los llevo hacia su celda. Udonna y Leanbow llevaban una capa negra para evitar que Rumplestiltskin supieran quienes eran.

"Cuando lleguemos a la celda, permanezcan a la sombra y no le digan su nombre por nada del mundo, si lo hacen tendrá poder sobre ustedes". Dijo el guardia, llevándolos a la celda. "Rumplestiltskin, te tengo una pregunta". Dijo el guardia

"No es cierto, ellos la tienen, Udonna y el príncipe encantador, me ofenden, acérquense a la luz y quítense esas togas ridículas". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna y Leanbow se quitaron la capa y se acercaron a la luz.

"Vinimos a preguntarte acerca de…". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si ya sé por qué vinieron, quieren saber más sobre la amenaza de la reina". Grito Rumplestiltskin.

"Dinos lo que sabe". Reclamo Udonna.

"Que tensa te noto, no teman les daré tranquilidad, pero les va a tocar algo a cambio". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"No, es una pérdida de tiempo". Dijo Leanbow.

"¿Qué quiere?". Dijo Udonna.

"El nombre de su futuro bebe". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"De ninguna manera". Dijo Leanbow.

"Trato hecho ¿Qué es lo que sabes?". Dijo Udonna.

"La reina ha creado una maldición muy poderosa, y está por llegar, ella liberara a la oscuridad y tratara desgracia y perdidas, todo lo que apreciamos, todo lo que amamos desaparecerá de nuestras manos, mientras sufrimos por toda la eternidad, y mientras la reina celebra victoriosa, al fin, se acabaron los finales felices". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?". Dijo Udonna.

"Solo luchar y haci la oscuridad volverá al abismo, pero no por mucho tiempo, dentro de 20 años regresara, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Entonces quién?". Dijo Udonna.

"Ese pequeño que crece en tu vientre". Dijo Rumplestiltskin quien toco el vientre de Udonna.

Leanbow sacó un cuchillo y rasguño a Rumplestiltskin.

"La próxima vez te la corto". Dijo Leanbow.

"Ese ser es nuestra única esperanza, la única luz, llévenlo a un lugar seguro y cuando cumpla veinte años, el niño volverá, los encontrara y entonces comenzara la batalla final". Dijo Rumplestiltskin mientras gritaba como loco.

"Ya oí suficiente, nos vamos". Dijo Leanbow, mientras se llevaba a Udonna.

"No esperen, hicimos un trato, quiero saber su nombre, hicimos un trato, díganme como se llamara el niño". Grito Rumplestiltskin.

"¿El? Es una niña". Dijo Leanbow metiéndole a Rumplestiltskin.

"Es un niño, saben que tengo razón, díganme como se llamara". Dijo Rumplestiltskin.

Udonna se quedó parada, cerró los ojos por un segundo y volteo.

"Bowen, se llamara Bowen". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow estaba hablando con la fuerza mística.

"Debe de a ver alguna forma de detener a la reina". Dijo Leanbow.

"No tiene caso el futuro ya está escrito". Dijo Udonna.

"No me niego a creer eso, el bien no puede perder". Dijo Leanbow.

"Tal vez si". Dijo Udonna triste.

"No". Dijo Leanbow acercándose a ella. "No mientras nos tengamos del uno al otro, si le creíste lo de la maldición, entonces debes creer lo que dijo de nuestro hijo, será la luz". Dijo Leanbow a su esposa.

"La única manera es luchar contra la oscuridad". Dijo Leanbow a la fuerza mística.

Leanbow y Udonna estaban hablando.

"Tengo miedo". Dijo Udonna.

"Te prometo que no te pasara nada". Dijo Leanbow.

Leanbow beso a Udonna. En eso Udonna lo aparto de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Él bebe, ya viene". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow llamo a la partera, y espero afuera, después de un par de hora el paso a ver a su hijo. Leanbow abrazo a su esposa y miro a su hijo.

"Es hermoso, soy tan feliz contigo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Te amo". Dijo Udonna.

Después de cuatro meses de que Udonna y Leanbow vivieron felices con su bebe, la reina hizo la maldición, la oscuridad había sido liberada y la gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que salvar a nuestro hijo, hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro". Dijo Udonna.

"Lo sé ¿Pero adonde?". Dijo Leanbow.

"Al mundo humano". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Perdiste la razón?". Dijo Leanbow.

"No es la única manera". Dijo Udonna.

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si lo sé, tenemos que creer que volverá, debemos darle la mejor opción". Dijo Udonna.

Leanbow miro a su esposa y beso la cabeza de su hijo. En eso apareció Daggeron y Niella.

"Maestro si me permite, yo puedo llevar a su hijo al mundo de los humanos". Dijo Daggeron.

"No puedo dejar que mi hijo crezca lejos de nosotros". Dijo Leanbow.

"Si él está aquí la oscuridad intentara destruirlo, debe estar a salvo, me duele la idea de que el crezca lejos de nosotros pero es la mejor manera". Dijo Udonna quien de su cara corría lágrimas.

"Está bien, Daggeron por favor lleva a nuestro hijo a un lugar seguro". Dijo Leanbow, este miro de nuevo a Udonna y a su hijo lo beso en la frente y le dijo. "Encuéntranos". Beso a Udonna. "Te amo mi Blancanieves, siempre te encontrare". Dijo Leanbow mientras se iba a la gran batalla.

Udonna miro a su hijo, y no podía soportar la idea de que el crecería lejos de ella. Lo beso en la frente y le dijo. "Adiós Bowen". Se lo entregó a Daggeron.

Daggeron se fue. Niella se quedó abrazando a su hermana.

Daggeron fue atacado por Calindor mientras llevaba a Bowen a un lugar seguro, Phineas tomo al bebe y lo llevo al mundo humano.

Todo parecía perdido, cuando una pequeña unión de valientes y verdaderos hechiceros llegaron, lucharon contra innumerables tropas y artes oscuras. Hicieron que el mal retrocediera de la salida al mundo humano. Y entonces, Leanbow hizo un hechizo que envió al ejército al inframundo. Niella selló a la oscuridad dentro de puertas gigantes para toda la eternidad y el mal desapareció de la superficie del mundo.

Pero con una gran victoria, viene una gran pérdida, la profecía que Rumplestiltskin había dicho se cumplió, pero no del todo dentro de veinte años cinco gurreros místicos llegarían y le pondrían fin a la oscuridad.

Regina había logrado su victoria, podía ver como Udonna sufría por la pérdida de su familia, ella había quedado totalmente sola, pero tenía a una pequeña niña de tres años llamada Clare, que era la hija de su hermana Niella.


	13. Hechizo Roto, parte I

La vida de Nick Russel ha sido todo menos un final feliz. El día de su vigésimo cumpleaños decide ir a visitar a su hermana a Briarwood. Cuando llego un terremoto sacudió la ciudad, haciendo que Nick se cayera de la moto que venía conduciendo.

Nick se detuvo un rato en la ciudad a arreglar su motocicleta. En eso un anciano llega pidiendo ayuda, ya que a su hermano lo había secuestrado una criatura del bosque, al ver que nadie lo quería ayudar Nick se ofrece para ayudarlo, en eso se les une Vidda y Chip para ir con él al bosque, cuando llegaron al bosque Xander y Madison fueron con ellos.

"Haci que si son cinco". Susurro el anciano.

Los chicos entraron al bosque en eso se dieron cuenta que el anciano había desaparecido

Mientras caminaban, Chip, dijo: "Escuché que vive una bruja horrible en el bosque, con la piel amarilla y la baba que corre por su mejilla mientras habla."

Nick frunció el ceño y dijo: "Chicos, no existen cosas tales como brujas. Hay alguien detrás de mí. Oh, estoy tan asustada. Boo!"

En eso un hombre con capa negra apareció detrás de Nick.

Vida estremeció y me acerqué al grupo. "Hay alguien detrás de ti" -gritó ella.

Nick se volvió, miró, y rápidamente se reunió con los demás, y luego vio las Hidiacs. El hombre extendió la varita, y grito: "Galwit Aerotan!" y convocó a cinco escobas que los llevarían a Raicentro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Vidda preguntó.

El hombre, quien resultó ser una mujer dijo "Yo lo llamo Raicentro".

Rápidamente corrió hacia el interior. Resbalé en una de las entradas traseras.

"Bienvenido a Raicentro", les dio la bienvenida.

Se echó hacia atrás, y, quitándose la capa, continúo. "Yo soy la bruja Udonna. Este es mi hogar, Cuando entró en el bosque, se metió en una dimensión paralela."

"Una dimensión paralela fuera Briarwood? ¿Vivimos en una ciudad grande o qué?" Chip preguntó.

"Hace veinte años, las fuerzas de la Oscuridad atacó e invadió este reino. Ellos casi superó a su mundo también, pero les ganamos de nuevo, pero a un alto precio". Dijo Udonna.

"Escuche, señora, ninguno de nosotros está comprando este cuento de hadas, chicos ¿correctas?". Dijo Nick.

"Esto no es un cuento de hadas". Dijo Udonna.

"Miren vamos a escuchar a la señora, y entonces podremos salir". Dijo Madison.

"Legend predicho de cinco guerreros del reino humano que se levantaría y derrotar a la Oscuridad. Ustedes son los guerreros. Ustedes son los Power Rangers". Dijo Udonna.

"Wow, ¿Los Power Rangers?" Dijo Chip.

"Espera un minuto", protestó Xander. "Nuestro equipo de fútbol no ha ganado un partido en seis años. ¿Cómo espera que dejemos de las fuerzas del mal en estado puro?"

Entonces Clare entró gritando: "Udonna! Udonna!".

Ella corrió hacia Udonna y luego miró a los adolescentes. "Oh, hola", dijo torpemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego le susurró algo al oído de Udonna. Asentí con la cabeza, tensa. "Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva. No vayas al bosque por su cuenta. No es seguro". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Cómo se hace eso?" Clare demandada. "Yo practico y practico, pero nada, hola de nuevo. Soy Clara, hechicera en entrenamiento aquí en Raicentro".

"Eso es todo". Dijo Nick. "Me voy de aquí."

"Sí, probablemente deberíamos volver". Dijo Madison.

Clare levantó la mano y dijo: "No. Udonna dijiste que íbamos a quedar aquí".

"Lo sé. Voy a conjurar un hechizo que le congelar en su lugar hasta que vuelva Udonna. Corum Oviat Ditrum". Dijo Clare.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y se fueron dejando las varitas en Raicentro. Llegaron al pueblo Woodland, donde se encontraba Udonna.

"Pensé que te dije que te quedaras en Raicentro". Dijo Udonna.

El líder elfo se volvió y dijo: "Los protectores están aquí. Dios te salve, la Fuerza Mística".

"Dios te salve, la Fuerza Mística". Todo el pueblo se arrodilló en el temor de los cinco adolescentes.

"Estos son mi tipo de gente". Dijo Xander. "Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser como para ser adorado. Me siento bien".

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Madison preguntó.

"Village Woodland fue destruido, mañana será otro pueblo". Dijo Udonna.

"¿Por qué?". Dijo Madison.

"Ellos están buscando para mí, la próxima vez serán ustedes". Dijo Udonna.

En eso un Troll gigante apareció.

"Rápido saquen sus varitas". Dijo Udonna.

"La dejamos en el árbol". Dijo Chip.

"Muy bien, entonces, no me dejas otra opción. Fuente Mágica, fuerza mística, Ranger místico blanco". Dijo Udonna, transformándose en el Ranger Blanco.

Un grupo de Hidiacs atacado. "Tenemos compañía". Señaló Nick los Hidiacs a los demás.

"Para usar la magia, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer en la magia". Dijo Udonna.

"Bueno, yo creo, creo en la magia". Dijo Chip.

Los rayos estallaron en el árbol detrás de él y destruyó la Hidiacs. "¡Realmente funciona, chicos! Sólo cree". Grito Chip.

Xander se desplomó contra un árbol y se ahogó. "Yo creo en la magia". Dos cepas se dispararon y destruyó la Hidiacs.

"Creo en la magia". Dijo Madison, el agua salió disparado de un más allá y levitó las Hidiacs, destruyéndolas.

"Yo creo, yo creo". Dijo Vidda. Un tornado rosa apareció y arrojó el Hidiacs alrededor. "Soy un tornado ¿Y rosa? Me gusta. Bueno, todos excepto el color". Dijo Vidda después de la Hidiacs fueron destruidos.

Que finalmente destruyó el Troll Oscuro. "Supongo que yo creo también", murmuró Nick. No pasó nada por él.

Los chicos aceptaron ser los Power Rangers, pero Nick no.

"Yo no lo creo, me largo". Dijo Nick.

"¿Estas segura de tu decisión?". Dijo Udonna.

"Oye, lo de creer en la magia, no funciono conmigo". Dijo Nick.

"¿Por qué no tratas de creer de nuevo?". Dijo Madison.

"Él es un creyente, no hay nada que pueda hacer por él, Clare lo acompañara hasta la salida del bosque". Dijo Udonna. "Clare".

Una oveja se acercó a nosotros y baaed fuera "Ya voy, Udonna".

"¿Cuándo va a conseguir sus hechizos bien, hijo?". Dijo Udonna.

"Muéstrale a Nick el camino hacia la entrada del bosque". Dijo Udonna a Clare.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le ordenó: "Sígueme".

Nick se fue con Clare. Pero luego los Rangers fueron atacados de nuevo por Koragg.


	14. Broken Spell, parte II

Regina al fin había logrado su venganza contra Udonna y Leanbow, ella podía ver como Udonna sufría por la pérdida de su familia. Pero después de que libero a la oscuridad y esta volvió al abismo, ella se sentía muy sola, haci que decidió ir a vivir al mundo humano, pero ni haci se dejó de sentirse sola.

Su pasado era muy triste ella vivió siempre obedeciendo a su madre en todo, su madre, Cora Mills, quería que ella fuera la reina, haci que la comprometió a casarse con el rey Leopoldo, a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo, Regina amaba al chico que trabaja en los establos del reino de sus padres, Daniel, y al no querer casarse con el rey ella y Daniel estuvieron a punto de huir y hacer sus vidas, pero fueron sorprendidos por Cora, y esta le saco el corazón a Daniel haciéndolo polvo. Regina vio cómo su amado murió en sus manos, y nunca volvió amar a alguien más.

El día de la boda de Regina con el rey Leopoldo, ella sin pensarlo envió a Cora a otro mundo, atreves de un espejo, al país de las maravillas, esta después se volvió la reina de corazones, cuando lo hizo se sintió tan bien, al fin había entendido las palabras que siempre le decía su madre. "El amor es solo una debilidad y la magia es poder". Ella se casó con el rey Leopoldo y se convirtió en la reina, su corazón bondadoso, pronto se volvió oscuro, y su único fin, ser la más hermosa de todas.

Antes de hacer la maldición, ella tenía que pagar un alto precio, el corazón del ser que más amaba. Lo que más amaba ella era a Daniel, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en su cama, en su castillo, y en eso llego su padre a consolar a su hija, y decirle que no estaba bien la venganza hacia Udonna y Leanbow, miro a su padre y le dijo que tenía razón, y que la única forma de que ella fuera feliz era ver sufrir a Udonna, en eso ella mato a lo que más quería, su padre. Y haci pudo completar la maldición.

Regina se mudó a un pueblo llamado Storybroke. Ella estaba sola en la ciudad, en eso vio a una mujer en el parque, la mujer llevaba una carriola, y Regina podía ver como ella era feliz con su hijo, ella quería ser madre.

Acudió con el señor Gold (Rumplestiltskin en el mundo humano, él había huido a Storybroke antes de la gran batalla, pensando que tal vez la oscuridad le quitaría sus poderes) para pedirle ayuda, para que consiguiera un bebe y ella pudiera ser madre. Gold fue a un orfanato a adoptar un niño para Regina. El señor Gold logro cumplir el deseo de Regina, él le llevo un bebe como de unos seis meses, él bebe era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran de color verde, envuelto en una manta roja con bordados en la orilla color dorado, el señor Gold le entrego él bebe a Regina. Ella lo tomo con cuidado, el niño estaba dormido, Regina acaricio su cara, una cara tan suave y delicada, ella sabía que tenía que proteger a ese bebe, a su hijo, los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo al bebe.

"Veo que ahora serás feliz ¿Verdad?". Dijo el señor Gold.

La mirada de Regina cambio a una seria.

"Eso no te importa, ¿Cuál es el precio?". Dijo Regina.

"Con que cuides de este bebe ya me estas pagando". Dijo el señor Gold.

"¿Y qué ganas tú con que yo cuide de este bebe?". Dijo Regina.

"Eso no te importa, tú tienes tus secretos yo los míos, ¿Trato hecho?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"De acuerdo". Dijo Regina.

"¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Aún no sé". Dijo Regina.

"¿Y por qué no lo llamas Bowen?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"¿Bowen?". Dijo Regina.

"Si, Bowen, es un bonito nombre, ¿O que pensabas ponerle Daniel?". Dijo el señor Gold.

Regina se quedó pensando, y recordó que apare de ser Daniel lo que más había amado, recordó a su padre.

"Nicolás". Dijo Regina mirando al bebe quien acababa de despertar.

"¿Perdón?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Nicolás Russell Mills, haci se llamara mi hijo". Dijo Regina.

"El nombre de tu padre, sigo diciendo que Bowen es un bonito nombre". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Me gusta más Nicolás". Dijo Regina.

El señor Gold sabía que el niño que le había entregado a Regina era el hijo de Udonna y Leanbow, él tenía sus planes.

Regina entro a su casa y llevo a su hijo a una habitación arreglada para un bebe, lo acostó en la cuna y el niño empezó a llorar, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y le canto una canción para que se durmiera. Regina se encariño rápido con el niño, pero su relación cambio con el paso del tiempo.


	15. La malvada reina

Regina al fin había logrado su venganza contra Udonna y Leanbow, ella podía ver como Udonna sufría por la pérdida de su familia. Pero después de que libero a la oscuridad y esta volvió al abismo, ella se sentía muy sola, haci que decidió ir a vivir al mundo humano, pero ni haci se dejó de sentirse sola.

Su pasado era muy triste ella vivió siempre obedeciendo a su madre en todo, su madre, Cora Mills, quería que ella fuera la reina, haci que la comprometió a casarse con el rey Leopoldo, a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo, Regina amaba al chico que trabaja en los establos del reino de sus padres, Daniel, y al no querer casarse con el rey ella y Daniel estuvieron a punto de huir y hacer sus vidas, pero fueron sorprendidos por Cora, y esta le saco el corazón a Daniel haciéndolo polvo. Regina vio cómo su amado murió en sus manos, y nunca volvió amar a alguien más.

El día de la boda de Regina con el rey Leopoldo, ella sin pensarlo envió a Cora a otro mundo, atreves de un espejo, al país de las maravillas, esta después se volvió la reina de corazones, cuando lo hizo se sintió tan bien, al fin había entendido las palabras que siempre le decía su madre. "El amor es solo una debilidad y la magia es poder". Ella se casó con el rey Leopoldo y se convirtió en la reina, su corazón bondadoso, pronto se volvió oscuro, y su único fin, ser la más hermosa de todas.

Antes de hacer la maldición, ella tenía que pagar un alto precio, el corazón del ser que más amaba. Lo que más amaba ella era a Daniel, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en su cama, en su castillo, y en eso llego su padre a consolar a su hija, y decirle que no estaba bien la venganza hacia Udonna y Leanbow, miro a su padre y le dijo que tenía razón, y que la única forma de que ella fuera feliz era ver sufrir a Udonna, en eso ella mato a lo que más quería, su padre. Y haci pudo completar la maldición.

Regina se mudó a un pueblo llamado Storybroke. Ella estaba sola en la ciudad, en eso vio a una mujer en el parque, la mujer llevaba una carriola, y Regina podía ver como ella era feliz con su hijo, ella quería ser madre.

Acudió con el señor Gold (Rumplestiltskin en el mundo humano, él había huido a Storybroke antes de la gran batalla, pensando que tal vez la oscuridad le quitaría sus poderes) para pedirle ayuda, para que consiguiera un bebe y ella pudiera ser madre. Gold fue a un orfanato a adoptar un niño para Regina. El señor Gold logro cumplir el deseo de Regina, él le llevo un bebe como de unos seis meses, él bebe era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran de color verde, envuelto en una manta roja con bordados en la orilla color dorado, el señor Gold le entrego él bebe a Regina. Ella lo tomo con cuidado, el niño estaba dormido, Regina acaricio su cara, una cara tan suave y delicada, ella sabía que tenía que proteger a ese bebe, a su hijo, los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo al bebe.

"Veo que ahora serás feliz ¿Verdad?". Dijo el señor Gold.

La mirada de Regina cambio a una seria.

"Eso no te importa, ¿Cuál es el precio?". Dijo Regina.

"Con que cuides de este bebe ya me estas pagando". Dijo el señor Gold.

"¿Y qué ganas tú con que yo cuide de este bebe?". Dijo Regina.

"Eso no te importa, tú tienes tus secretos yo los míos, ¿Trato hecho?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"De acuerdo". Dijo Regina.

"¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Aún no sé". Dijo Regina.

"¿Y por qué no lo llamas Bowen?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"¿Bowen?". Dijo Regina.

"Si, Bowen, es un bonito nombre, ¿O que pensabas ponerle Daniel?". Dijo el señor Gold.

Regina se quedó pensando, y recordó que apare de ser Daniel lo que más había amado, recordó a su padre.

"Nicolás". Dijo Regina mirando al bebe quien acababa de despertar.

"¿Perdón?". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Nicolás Russell Mills, haci se llamara mi hijo". Dijo Regina.

"El nombre de tu padre, sigo diciendo que Bowen es un bonito nombre". Dijo el señor Gold.

"Me gusta más Nicolás". Dijo Regina.

El señor Gold sabía que el niño que le había entregado a Regina era el hijo de Udonna y Leanbow, él tenía sus planes.

Regina entro a su casa y llevo a su hijo a una habitación arreglada para un bebe, lo acostó en la cuna y el niño empezó a llorar, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y le canto una canción para que se durmiera. Regina se encariño rápido con el niño, pero su relación cambio con el paso del tiempo.


End file.
